Pearlmethyst Gemling Fanfic
by CookieCatLGBTQTYPER
Summary: Pearl and Amethyst soon find out Pearl is pregnant, but then... Jasper comes back and takes Lapis away from Peridot and Turquoise. Amethyst has to go leave Pearl for a period of time to go save Lapis from the clutches of Jasper. Garnet unlocks more secrets of Rose Quartz (Pink Diamond), and more yet to discover. Contains Blood, violence, Drama, Romance, death, happiness, corruption
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Pearl laid down, "Hey Amethyst, I think I'm sick." said Pearl. "Should we take you to Connie's mom?" asked Amethyst. "She is a doctor that does woman that are pregnant, I don't think… Oh my." Amethyst nodded, "Do you really think?" "I don't know, we have been trying for about two months now, chances are slim. But it's worth a shot," said Amethyst. "I don't know… What if it comes out negative?" said Pearl. "Well, we will keep on trying. Let's just try to hope P." said Amethyst. "Ok," said Pearl getting up, she felt like her stomach was upside down. "Err," said Pearl with her face green. "How about we walk there? Don't want you to throw up in the van," said Amethyst. "Maybe that's a good idea," said Pearl.

"Hmm," said Dr. Maheswaran. "What is it?" said Amethyst, "Are you two ready for the results?" said Dr. Maheswaran. They nodded nervously, "Well, turns out… You're pregnant due to the urine sample." said Dr. Maheswaran. "Whaaaa?!" said Amethyst, Pearl was speechless. "Pearl! You know what this means?" said Amethyst. "T-T-T-T-T-T- Totally." said Pearl, "We're going to be parents!" said Amethyst. "Yeah… Parents." said Pearl, "Well, this is a diet plan and everything you need." said Dr. Maheswaran giving Amethyst some papers. "Thanks, Doc!" said Amethyst, Pearl and Amethyst left the office and went to the house. "Oh my gosh." said Pearl, "This is awesome!" said Amethyst. "Yes it is, but how will we make room for the baby?" said Pearl. "Oh don't worry I can take care of that." said Amethyst, "We got to go tell the others!" said Amethyst. Pearl smiled in relief. "Steven! Come over here!" said Amethyst. "What's up?" said Steven, "Look at Pearl!" said Amethyst. "... Um, ok." said Steven, "Do you notice anything?" said Amethyst. "No… Did she get a haircut or something?" asked Steven. Pearl laughed, "No Steven, I'm pregnant with Amethyst." said Pearl. Steven froze, "I thought gems couldn't have children." said Steven. "Oh this is my child, she can't have a child with a human," said Amethyst. "How is that even possible?" said Steven, "Well Steven you-" "We do not talk about that," said Pearl. "Well, I'm so happy for you guys! What about you Garnet?" said Steven, "Having a baby is going to be a hard task. But, I think you two are ready for this." said Garnet. "I think you guys will do great!" said Steven. "Thanks, little dude," Turquoise flew into the, "Ouch," said Turquoise. Garnet opened the door, "Sorry if that was loud but, there is a corrupted gem outside our premises!" said Turquoise. "Where are your parents? Shouldn't Lapis and Peridot be with you?" said Garnet. Turquoise opened out her hand, everyone gasped. It was there gems, "It came out of nowhere and hurt them." said Turquoise. "It's ok, they will form back pretty soon." said Garnet, Then the whole floor shook, "Ok guys I think we should probably head out!" said Steven. "Good Idea!" said Amethyst, "Pearl you should probably stay here, I don't want you to overwork yourself," said Amethyst. "Overwork myself?" said Pearl, "Well, I don't want you to get hurt also. You're carrying someone's life." said Amethyst. Amethyst went outside, Pearl thought of what she said. "She does have a point." thought Pearl.

Pearl and Amethyst laid down, "agh!" said Amethyst, "What is it?" said Pearl, "Just a battle wound." said Amethyst, her whole arm was covered with patches and it had red stains. "Oh my," said Pearl, "Yeah, I got really into there," said Amethyst. "I'm so sorry, If I was in there-" "Hey hey hey.. It's ok. And also, starting tomorrow you have to start eating stuff." said Amethyst. "I know, I am already having these weird cravings for pizza," said Pearl. "Yep that's my girl!" said Amethyst. "I hope that she isn't defective, this is the first time a Pearl and a Amethyst are going to have a-" Amethyst went under the covers, "Umm- AMETHYST!?" said Pearl feeling something touch her. Amethyst came back up, "What did you do?" said Pearl. "Oh I just talked to our little dude, she wants you to stop worrying and, *kisses Pearl on the Forehead* to go to sleep." said Amethyst. Pearl worried face turned into laughter, "Ok ok," said Pearl. Pearl closed her eyes, so did Amethyst, and they drifted off to sleep.

Author- Sup guys! Hope you like the first Chapter! Don't forget to Q and A!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, First Month

Pearl laid down, "Uuuggghhh stupid pregnancy!" said Pearl yelling in her pillow. She looked at the apple. "No…," thought Pearl, "Don't do it," said Pearl, her stomach rumbled. "Oh for the love oh- Fine!" she grabbed the apple and took a bit into it. "It… Isn't half that bad." said Pearl, Amethyst came in, "*gaspeth* Are you eating?" said Amethyst. "I have to!" said Pearl.

Week One: Trying the new food

"Come on try it you'll like it!" said Amethyst, Pearl took a bit out of the pizza. Her eyes widened, "I need two dozens of these- No Pearl! Stop thinking over your head!" thought Pearl. "So?" said Amethyst. "... I claim this box," said Pearl taking the pizza box. "Ok, (not gonna share)" said Amethyst.

Week Two: Mood Swings

Pearl sat down and watched Crying Breakfast Friends with Steven, Pearl started crying. "Pearl are you ok?" asked Steven, "Yes I just, *sniff* this is so sad!" said Pearl crying. Steven backed up, "Um… Do you want me to change the channel?" said Steven. Pearl shook her head, Steven didn't know what to do.

Week Three: Cuddle Time!

"Hey, P can we-" "No." "Why not?" "Because you kick in your sleep, you kicked my stomach last night," said Pearl. "It was one time!" said Amethyst, "One time?" said Pearl looking at Amethyst with a serious face. "Ok maybe more than one but not a lot," said Amethyst, Pearl rolled her eyes and went to sleep. Amethyst was wide awake, "Hmph," said Amethyst. She looked over to Pearl that was fast asleep. She slowly put her hand around Pearl, Pearl opened her eye. "No.," said Pearl. "Aw come on!" said Amethyst.

Week Four: Baby Bump

Amethyst ran down the beach sandy floor, "Yeet!" said Steven throwing a water balloon to Amethyst. Amethyst got hit and laughed, "You got me." said Amethyst. "Woohoo!" said Steven, Pearl was behind them. Amethyst looked over, she gasped. "You're showing off," said Amethyst. "What?!" said Pearl. "Your baby bump!" said Steven, Pearl was wearing a short tank top with her baby bump out. "Ok so?" said Pearl, "It's adorable, can you do this more often?" said Amethyst. "...No," said Pearl pulling down her tank top.

Pearl laid down with Amethyst, "Hey P, how is she?" asked Amethyst. "She? Oh, yes she is fine," said Pearl rubbing her belly. Amethyst put her hand on her belly, "Hi there sweet girl! You giving mom love hmm?" said Amethyst kissing her stomach. Pearl smiled, "We only have three more months to go you know that right?" said Pearl. "Ugh don't remind me. I want to see her but then you look cute this way," said Amethyst. "Well it doesn't last forever," said Pearl, "I know P. You know, for humans it takes about nine months for a baby to fully form." said Amethyst. "Gemlings are much faster." said Pearl, "Yep, what if it's twins?" said Amethyst. "That is impossible," said Pearl turning to Amethyst. "Huh? Why?" said Amethyst, "There is only room for one geode." said Pearl, "So what if we were meant to have twins but one-" "Amethyst, *hugs her* It isn't possible." said Pearl. Amethyst relaxed. "I guess you're right," said Amethyst.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two, Green Diamond

Green Diamond is worried about the planet earth, "Mother I'm worried about the planet Earth. We haven't talked to Steven in two years." said Green Diamond. "Perhaps I can set up a meeting," said Yellow Diamond. "If that is necessary," said Green Diamond. "You're just like your mother," said Yellow Diamond, Green laughed. "That's what you always say," said Green Diamond. Yellow Diamond rubbed Greens hair, "I know," said Yellow. Green Diamond went back to her control room, she looked outside to see the planets. "Such beauty." thought Green Diamond. Then and a call went on her cell, "Hello? This is an alert signal! We are on Jupiter! *static*" Green Diamond froze, "This sounds like an Amethyst." said Green Diamond.

Steven got a message from the diamonds, "Guys! I have to go back to Homeworld, I have a meeting with the Diamonds." said Steven. "You have a meeting?" said Amethyst looking at the letter, "Yeah, they said they need me by two days," said Steven. "Hmm, well this is unsettling," said Garnet. "I know but I have to go, alone. I can use mom's ship," said Steven. "Ok, just be careful," said Pearl. "I'm going to be fine," said Steven. He went outside, "Lion! You coming?" said Steven, Lion got up and walked beside him. "We won't be that long. We'll contact you when we're there," said Steven. Pearl and the gems nodded. Steven went outside, "Alright Lion, let's go." said Steven hopping on Lion. Lion nodded and he roared,

Green was about to walked to her mother's room then, "WOOHOO!" yelled Steven coming with Lion, "Steven!" said Green Diamond. "Sorry, did I scare you?" said Steven. "No no not at all," said Green Diamond. "Ok, so you need me?" said Seven hopping off of Lion. "Yes, why else would we call you?" said Green Diamond. "Because you missed me?" said Steven, "Well that too but this is about threats coming to earth," said Green Diamond. "Threats?" said Steven, Green Diamond nodded, she opened the template of the corrupted gems. "... Are these…" "Corrupted gems. They fled there stations and became… Monsters, we tried healing them but it was no use. They just want to hurt, and they are coming straight to earth. And they have a leader." said Green Diamond. Steven shivered, "Who?" said Steven. "It's a Jasper, I think you have met her. She created Malachite with Lapis Lazuli," said Green Diamond. "But… That's impossible, she should be in her bubble," said Steven. "Well, Something or someone unpopped the bubble," said Green Diamond clenching her fist. "... Do your mothers know about this?" said Steven. "No, they shouldn't. I should take care of my own Planet," said Green Diamond. "Well, who is going to take care of you?" asked Steven. Green Diamond turned around, "Steven, I'm fine the way I am." said Green Diamond. Yellow Diamond was overhearing the conversation in the back round. "Besides, Yellow and Blue did the same to Pink. They didn't help her, they just left her to be on her own," said Green Diamond. "But look at what happened to her-" "I'm smarter to know not to fake my own death!" said Green. Steven froze, Green sighed, "Sorry Steven, I just… Miss my mom." said Green Diamond. "I know how it feels, how long has it been?" asked Steven. "Seven Years," said Green Diamond, "You haven't seen her for seven years?" said Steven starting to tear up. Green nodded, "I'm so sorry, she must be really busy then huh?" said Steven. "Yeah, busy enough to even see me," said Green Diamond. "Green…" said Yellow. Green Diamond turned around, "How long have you been there?" asked Green Diamond. "You're not the only one that misses her." said Yellow, "What do you mean? You get to see her!" said Green. Yellow put her hand on Green's shoulder, "Green… She has been missing." said Yellow, "What?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three,

Steven came home that night, Green walked back and forth. "Why didn't you tell me this?!" shouted Green Diamond at Yellow. "We were afraid you were going to get corrupted," said Yellow Diamond. "You should have told me now instead of-" "My Diamond." said the Amethyst. Green Diamond calmed down and turned to the Amethyst. "Yes?" said Green Diamond, "There has been a distress call. It's from The Steven. He says he needs your help desperately." said The Amethyst. "Steven? He was just here," said Green Diamond. "He understands that but with most forgiveness needs your help." said The Amethyst. Green Diamond turned to her mother, "See you around," said Green, she started to walk away. "Wait," said Yellow grabbing her hand. "Be careful," said Yellow. Green hugged Yellow, "I know." said Green. Green Diamond went to her ship and went off to earth.

Steven paced the floor, "This is it. Another war has begun-" "Calm down Peridot we still have hope." said Garnet. The ship landed on the beach floor, Green Diamond walked out and waved to the gems. "Yep that's Green Diamond!" said Steven running out the door. The crystal gems never have met Green Diamond before and were shocked at her height. They all went outside, Steven hugged Green, "Hey Greeny!" said Steven. "Hey, Steven. Are these the Crystal Gems?" asked Green Diamond. Garnet walked up, "Hello, nice to meet you. Steven has told me a lot about you." said Garnet. Green Diamond was the same height as Pink was, Green gave garnet a hug. "I'm sorry about my mother Garnet," said Green Diamond. "Which one?" said Garnet. "The Blue one, she kinda tried killing you and I am so sorry about that," said Green Diamond. "Hm, I like her Steven. Very kind," said Garnet to Steven. Green Diamond went to Pearl, "You must be Pink's old Pearl! Steven told me about you and congrats on the baby!" said Green Diamond. "Uhh, Thanks? (She is so nicer than her parents how is this possible?!)" said, Pearl. "Yo sup G.D., I'm Amethyst," said Amethyst. "Wow, you're taller than I expected," said Green Diamond. "What?!" said Amethyst. "Yeah, Yellow Diamond says you were pretty short. I expected you to be like a toothpick!" said Green Diamond.

Author: FACE TIMES x 100

Amethyst looked like she was about to cry, "That was the nicest thing a diamond ever told me." said Amethyst. Pearl was one her second month, she felt a cramp. "Amethyst I have to sit down," said Pearl putting her hands on her stomach. "You ok P?" said Amethyst, Pearl shook her head. Amethyst took her inside. She sat down,

Author: GOOD HINT NOTE- Gems can have birth at two months (early) or in four months (normal),

Amethyst froze, "Wait, do you feel any burst inside of you?" asked Amethyst. "What?! Amethyst no, that's possible but I don't feel anything that could possibly lead to that," said Pearl. Amethyst sighed in relief, then another pain but harder hit Pearl again. Pearl bent over and groaned, "Amethyst get Garnet." said Pearl, Amethyst didn't ask and got Garnet to come over. Pearl whispered into Garnet's ear. "So you know when the baby is due?" asked Pearl. Garnet thought for a moment, "Two and a half hours." said Garnet. Pearl froze, "What's up?" said Amethyst. "I need you to get ready for the baby to be born," said Pearl grabbing Amethyst. "What!? Now?!" said Amethyst. "Well in Two in a half hours- But be prepared!" said Pearl. Amethyst ran into her room and got the stuff for the delivery and placed them down. "Ok, the pain of separating!" said Amethyst. She quickly separated everything and got the bed out. Pearl was sitting down, Garnet was next to her. "I can tell you're nervous," said Garnet. "Yes, I've been wanting this so much and now I am nervous," said Pearl. "It's ok to be," said Garnet. Pearl then felt another sharp pain but in her swollen abdomen. She then clenched her fist, Garnet opened out her hand to Pearl. Pearl grabbed it and squeezed it. "...Ouch," said Garnet. Than Pearl finally lost her cool, "You're not pregnant ok!" said Pearl. "... Amethyst!?" yelled Garnet. "Yeah?!" said Amethyst. "Control your wife," said Garnet.

Author: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH ROASTED BY THE GARNET!  
-

Two hours past, Pearl's water finally broke and the geode bursted. Pearl was now laying down. "Is she going to be ok?" asked Steven, "Steven, you're the friend is a thousand's year old and went through a whole galaxy war," said Green Diamond. "That's true, how do you know all of this?" said Steven. "Hacking," said Green Diamond. "Hacking?!" said Steven, "How else can I get into White Diamond's files? She is evil Steven I have to do what I must." said Green Diamond. "Well at least you're on our side," said Steven. "Well, of course, you're my cousin. I would help you with anything. And you're truthfully the best family I got." said Green Diamond. Steven smiled and gave her a hug. "Aw doesn't get mushy," said Green Diamond. Amethyst came out, "Steven we need your help!" said Amethyst. "Ok! See ya," said Steven to Green. Steven wen inside to see Pearl yelling in pain. "Pearl!" said Steven. Pearl looked over to Steven then looked back in a different direction. "I need you to go get a towel," said Amethyst. Steven nodded, Amethyst went over to Pearl and held her hand. "How long will I be in this pain!?" yelled Pearl, "A couple of hours," said Garnet.

Pearl woke up from her blackout. "Pearl… Pearl. Pearl!" Pearl's eyes sight fixed on Amethyst. "What happened, where is she?" said Pearl. "You were out for a while, be good-" Pearl looked over to the little baby cradle. "Well I'm going to tell you where to guess she is," said Amethyst with a smirk. She hopped off the bed and went to the baby cradle, you could hear the crying from Steven's room. "Hey there half a pint," said Amethyst picking her up, Pearl sat up to get a better view. "It's a Pearl," said Amethyst giving Pearl the baby. "Aw, she is so cute," said Pearl starting to cry. "I couldn't name her Opal since that's our fusion so her middle name is that," said Amethyst. "Well, how about Sunny?"

"Hmm, Sunny Opal. I like it, soft but on the inside, she is a complete badass," said Amethyst. Pearl laughed, "I'm surprised she is a Pearl, I thought she would be a hybrid of some sort." said Pearl. "Well she's normal, I think that is what matters," said Amethyst.

Steven was outside talking to Green Diamond, "So Jasper is alive?" asked Steven. "It seems so, I don't know why she is coming to earth though instead of homeworld first to add more gems to her war," said Green. "Isn't that a bad thing?" asked Steven, "Well if I wanted to start a war I would have used better tactics," said Green. "How and why do you think of this?" asked Steven. "You got to outsmart the dolphin Steven, if you can't you're left with it laughing at you," said Green. "... that's kinda true," said Steven. "Kinda? You're the funny kid-" The floor shook, corrupted gems bursted out of the ground. "What is that!?" said Steven, "It's a corrupted ruby!" said Green pulled out her scythe. She threw it at the rubies and every one of them poofed, the scythe boomeranged back to her. Steven quickly bubbled the gems, "It was a warning signal." said Green, she looked up. "We're not alone," said Green Diamond, Steven froze to what she said.

Above in the sky was a ship.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four,

Turquoise walked outside, "~Ocean breeze is so-" her gem lit up. "What the…" She felt like she had to go somewhere. She walked to the beach, "Looking less like Beach City," mumbled Turquoise, something grabbed her arm. "Lapis!" Turquoise turned around, "J- J…" "You're not Lapis. But you would do some good work for me." said Jasper showing a little smile. "Let go of me!" said Turquoise. "Oh really? And why?" asked Jasper, Turquoise pulled out her bow and stabbed Jasper with her arrow. "You think that tiny thing is going to hurt?" Jasper pulled out the arrow from her leg. "Jasper!" yelled Lapis. Jasper looked up, she held Turquoise by the neck. "Come closer I will shatter her," said Jasper. "Let her go!" "Or what?" she started to squeeze harder and was choking Turquoise. "M-Mom…" Said Turquoise coughing blood, "You're weak." said Jasper throwing Turquoise on the ground. She got up and coughed a lot of blood, Lapis was about to run over. "So she calls you mom, I guess she belongs to you and that Peridot," said Jasper. Lapis clenched her fist, "Mom don't do it…" said Turquoise. Jasper stomped her foot on Turquoise and she poofed. Lapis's heart stopped, "You little-" "ENOUGH!" Green mist hit Jasper and Lapis. Green Diamond walked to Jasper, "M-My Diamond!? How are you here?!" said Jasper. "Leave Earth now," said Green, Jasper smiled. "I will." she had Turquoise's gem behind her back. She went into her ship and went off. Green searched the area for Turquoise's gem. "Dammit she must have taken it," said Green. "Where is she? Where is my daughter?!" said Lapis. "Don't worry, I'll get her myself," said Green clenched her fist. "I'm coming-" "No, it's too dangerous for a gem like you. You also have to watch Peridot, I won't be gone for long. Jasper doesn't stand a chance against me." said Green. "... Thank you," said Lapis. Green turned around, "Don't thank me yet."

Jasper got the gem out of her pocket, "Pearl!" "Yes commander?" said the Black Pearl. "Put this in the chambers before it forms back, White has to know about this," said Jasper. "Yes ma'am," said Black Pearl bubbling the gem and putting it away. Jasper sat down, "White gives only one hundred of these things. And all I can do is this?! At least I will get some credit." her contract went online. "Emerald, Status report." said Jasper, "Nothing much, only that White needs you in Homeworld ASAP." said Emerald. "Now? Of course right when I tire myself. I'll be there in a jiffy." said Jasper. She closed the contact and got up and looked outside. "I'll get you Lapis, and I will shatter you," said Jasper.

Lapis paced back and forth, "How are we going to do this? We can't just stay here!" said Lapis. "Lapis please calm down I'm in really bad pain." said Peridot, "That isn't my fault! This is our child Peridot!" said Lapis. "Please Lapis stop stressing me out it isn't-" "OH what good for the baby!? Well of course! You don't think I know how that feels?! Just shut up!" said Lapis. Peridot was frozen, she never seen Lapis so angry and nervous. Peridot began to cry, Lapis's angry face calmed down. "Peridot I… I'm sorry," said Lapis. "No you're not," said Peridot walking away.

Pearl finally could stand up, it took a couple of tries but she got there. "Ugh…" Pearl sat back down, "You Ok?" asked Amethyst. "Yes, it just kind of hurts." said Pearl, "Well due to no dip Sherlock," said Amethyst. "Wahh! Waaaaaah! Wah!" Amethyst and Pearl looked over to Sunny, "Someone is grumpy, I'll go get the formula." said Amethyst. Pearl kept on staring at the cradle, she stood up. She slowly walked over to the cradle, she hovered over sunny. "Hello there Sunny," said Pearl picking her up. The baby stopped crying to see her mom, "You just want attention like Amethyst do you?" said Pearl smiling. Steven came in, "Pearl you're up!" said Steven. "Yes, you want to see her?" asked Pearl. "Do I?" said Steven coming over, he looked at the tiny gemling, "Aww she is so cute," said Steven. The gemling opened her eyes, "Purple eyes?" said Steven. "She has her other mother's eyes," said Pearl, Steven smiled.

Chapter four, Part Two

Gemlings can grow really quickly, in about two months Sunny started getting teeth and walking around. She nudges her mom, "Yo what's up to Sunny?" said Amethyst. "Wawa!" said Sunny, "Did you just… Try to say mama?" said Amethyst. "Wawa! Wawa!" said Sunny, Amethyst gasped.

Spongebob Narrator: Two minutes later

"Hmm hmm hm~ Whe-" "PEARL HOLY DIAMONDS!" said Amethyst. "Wawa!" Pearl gasped, "Did she just…" "YAH!" said Amethyst. Pearl looked at sunny, "Can you say mother?" asked Pearl, "Wawa!" "Eh Close enough," said Pearl.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter four, Part Two

Gemlings can grow really quickly, in about two months Sunny started getting teeth and walking around. She nudges her mom, "Yo what's up to Sunny?" said Amethyst. "Wawa!" said Sunny, "Did you just… Try to say mama?" said Amethyst. "Wawa! Wawa!" said Sunny, Amethyst gasped.

Spongebob Narrator: Two minutes later

"Hmm hmm hm~ We-" "PEARL HOLY DIAMONDS!" said Amethyst. "Wawa!" Pearl gasped, "Did she just…" "YAH!" said Amethyst. Pearl looked at sunny, "Can you say mother?" asked Pearl, "Wawa!" "Eh Close enough," said Pearl.

(Green Diamond went to the homeworld, "Mother!" said Green Diamond, "Yes Green?-" "We have urgent threats coming from a Jasper and coming to earth," said Green. "Jasper is only a gem," said Yellow. "I know but she is getting an army! And White Diamond is leading the attack-" Yellow closed her mouth, "Quiet! White Diamond is right over here." said Yellow pointing over there. "I don't care! We have to stand up against her don't you feel used!?" said Green, "What is happening over here?" asked White. Green shivered, she turned around. "Hi White Diamond," said Green, "yelling isn't going to get you anywhere starlight. How about you come with me-" Yellow got in front of Green, "Forgive her White." said Yellow. "Move," said White, White grabbed Green's arm. "Mom!" said Green, White smiled, "I will take good care of you," said White.)

Steven woke up, "It's Green!" said Steven. Garnet come up top, "I heard yelling." said Garnet, "They have Green Diamond!" said Steven, Garnet took off her glasses. "This isn't good…"

The next weeks passed by, Peridot was resting from childbirth. Lapis looked at the little baby, "Hey there Jade." said Lapis picking her up, "Can you bring her over here?" asked Peridot. Lapis laid down, "Hey, are you ok?" asked Peridot. "I just miss Turquoise, they could be doing so many horrible things to her-" "AAAAHH GUYS?!" Turquoise hit the barn door and fell down. "TURQUOISE?!" said Lapis and Peridot. Lapis picked up Turquoise and laid her on the bed next to Peridot, "Where have you been young lady!?" said Lapis. "Green Diamond! She saved me- Agh!" Turquoise had a horrible wound on her arm, leg, and back… LIke something whipped her. Turquoise tried to get up but got back down, "White was there, I saw her… She hurt me!" Peridot and Lapis looked at each other. "This is the last straw, we need to get the other gems," said Peridot. Lapis nodded, "You guys stay here." I have to go get the guys." said Lapis, she went off. Turquoise kept on screaming in the pillow in pain. "T what's wrong?" asked Peridot turning sideways. She realized the wounds were slowly cracking like glass, Turquoise was turning corrupted into one of White's. Peridot grabbed Turquoise, "Let go of me!" said Turquoise. Her voice changed. Peridot had to stay back from Turquoise. She knew she was a threat to the baby, she grabbed Jade and walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Jade started to cry, "Shh shh!" said Peridot, then she heard something loud fall off the bed. It stood up, "Hahaha… You really thought you could get away from White's quart so easily?" said White Turquoise, her eye was cracked. She walked over to the kitchen, "Where are you?" said White Turquoise in a playing but scary tone. Peridot closed her eyes, "This is it…" thought Peridot. Then her a sword and a gem hitting the ground. "Peridot!?" said Pearl, "I'm in here!" said Peridot unlocking the door. Pearl opened the door, "Thank goodness you and your baby are ok. We came as soon as we heard." said Pearl, Steven picked up the gem and bubbled it. "I'll send it to Yellow and Blue later, they can heal White's effects," said Steven. Peridot looked at Jade, Lapis came in. "Are you two ok?" asked Lapis, "Yeah we're fine," said Peridot. Pearl thought about Sunny, "Wait… Amethyst is all alone," thought Pearl. She dropped her sword, "How did Turquoise get here?" asked Pearl. They all froze, they soon ran to the house and opened the door to see Amethyst's gem on the ground and a letter. "No…," said Pearl picking it up. "If you want the gemling back, you have to come to get her. And as for Green Diamond, she is locked away," Pearl started to tear up. "Sunny…" Amethyst came back soon enough. Pearl looked at Amethyst, "I did all I could Pearl… I'm sorry." said Amethyst. Pearl got up, "Garnet, I think we should go back to the homeworld and face her." said Pearl. Everyone gasped, "But Pearl what if-" "We can make a diversion. We can outsmart her." said Pearl. Everyone looked at Garnet, "Let's go." said Garnet. "What about Jade?" asked Steven, "Someone volunteer to stay?" asked Garnet. "I'll stay, besides I'm only 15% of the muscle in this group," said Peridot. "Alright guys, this is for all of us," said Garnet putting her hand in. Steven put his hand in second, then everyone else did. "Let's go kick some Diamonds out of the rough."


	7. Chapter 7

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pearl: Hey everyone!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Amethyst: Sup dudes! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Turquoise: So the author is taking a break from this story and going to write something else. The hint is it's about SVTFOE. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Green Diamond: But don't worry we will be back! Soon. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thanks for reading this far! I will be taking a break like they said and write another story! Seeya! /span/p 


	8. Sorry Guys, Edit will be done soon,

Hey Guys, about chapter Seven... I was taken a break from writing and I don't know where that came from. I have no virus and no hackers on me. It just popped up, the real chapter Seven will come up eventually, I May not be doing it in two days because I have a vacation. Hopefully, when I am back I will make sure to delete the chapter and do a better one.


	9. Chapter 8

(Hello my, Steven Universaldoodle frenz I'm back! Srry for being gone so long. I've been busy, now… I'm finishing this story! I am also going to do an Undertale story! And a Minecraft story with a youtuber! I won't say the youtuber's name YET but it will be said in the story, now let's continue this story! I may not be correct on what was on the last chapter and this chapter but if I skipped something srry my dudes.) Enjoy! ;)

Lapis woke up in a ship, she was in a cell. Jasper looked down at her from the outside, "You're finally awake." said Jasper. Lapis touched the cell door but it her hand and she pulled her hand back, "Don't try it, it's useless." said Jasper. "Where am I!? Where's Peridot?! Where's Turquoise?!" yelled Lapis. "That doesn't matter, we're going to Homeworld," said Jasper. "H- Homeworld!?" said Lapis. "Will you just shut up!" said Jasper banging on the door, Lapis backed up in fear.

Peridot was in a panic, "Calm down Peri!" said Steven. "S-she's gone!" Pearl held little Pj, "This isn't good," said Pearl. Amethyst nodded, "This has to be Jasper's work, It's horrid!" said Amethyst. Pj looked at Amethyst and grabbed her nose. "Pj not now buddy." Said Amethyst. "And that's not even the worse part!" said Peridot, "I'm pregnant!" said Peridot. Turquoise spits out her tea on bismuth. "OH, MY STARS NANI!?" screamed Turquoise. "Um… Turquoise," said Bismuth. "O- oh sorry," said Turquoise getting a napkin and wiping the tea off Bismuth. "Now, WHAT!?" said Turquoise. Peridot nodded, "Sorry Turquoise that I didn't tell you-" "No no no did you tell mom before she was literally captured by that jack ss Jasper!?" "um…. Maybe?" *Authors plays dun dun dunnn*


	10. Chapter 9

"It's been two months…. Lapis can be shattered by now." thought Peridot. "Turquoise was sent with Garnet to find Lapis… But we haven't heard from them this week, it worries m-" Peridot got a call from her limb enhancer. She picked it up, "We found Lapis!" said Turquoise on the com. "You did?!" "Yeah, she is in one of the cells here. Garnet is fighting Jasper right now but-" There was a pause. "I'll call you back!" said Turquoise. She ended the call and Turquoise pulled out her sword and threw it at Garnet. Garnet caught it and stabbed Jasper. Turquoise finally unlocked the cell door, Turquoise picked up unconscious Lapis and ran to the ship. Garnet followed behind her. Turquoise laid Lapis on the floor and went on the controls. "Hang on Garnet were gonna go fast!" yelled Turquoise. Garnet held onto a railing an Turquoise turned on the thrusters and they went off. Peridot was laying down when they landed, Turquoise went into the barn with Garnet. "Mom-dot?" asked Turquoise nudging her. Peridot rolled to her other side to see Turquoise, "Mom are you crying…" Turquoise gasped seeing Peridot holding the geodes. "Mom! We need to take you to the hospital!" Garnet grabbed her shoulder, "She'll be fine, gems are different than humans." said Garnet. Turquoise sighed and laid Lapis next to Peridot. "Feel better guys," said Turquoise. Lapis woke up and hour later, she looked down at the geodes and made a silent gasp. "She… was pregnant while I was gone?!" she thought. Peridot groaned and opened one eye, "L-l-Lapis?" asked Peridot with her vision blurry. "Yeah. It's me," said Lapis hugging her trying not to crush the geodes. "I'm so proud of you," said Lapis, Peridot weakly smiled. One of the geodes shook, Peridot's eyes widened. "It's shaking!" said Peridot picking the tiny geode, Lapis held peridot's hands feeling the geode shake. The geode began to crack, there was a fainted noise inside the geode. Peridot smiled in excitement, Lapis opened the cracked geode. Inside the geode was a tiny baby, "Piiii!" it cried. Peridot covered her mouth and started crying, Lapis picked up the baby. "Congrats momma-dot," said Lapis, Peridot snicked a bit. The gemling kept on crying, Lapis handed the gemling to Peridot. "Hi there. Shhh, it's ok. It's ok." Said Peridot laying the baby's head on her chest. The baby quickly calmed down, "Wow…" said Lapis. "It's a mother's thingy," said Peridot. Lapis smiled and kissed Peridot, "One down, one to go." said Lapis looking at the other geode.

Amethyst was playing with little Pj, "Now you see me-" Amethyst closed her eyes, Pj laughed. "Now you don't!" said Amethyst. Pj laughed more and Amethyst kissed Pj's forehead. "You're a little bundle of joy aren't ya Mi torta?" asked Amethyst. Pj than grabbed her milk bottle and shook it, "Hangry aren't we?" asked Amethyst taking the bottle and going to the fridge, she pulled out some formula and a pot of hot water. Pj watched her mama as she put the milk bottle in the hot water. After the milk was heatened enough she gave the milk to Pj. Amethyst held Pj's back up and the bottle. Pj started drinking it, "Yeesh. Your Hungry aren't ya?" said Amethyst. After the bottle was empty Amethyst took it from Pj, "Agh! Waaah! Waaaah!" Amethyst looked down at Pj, "Aw I'm sorry I don't have anymore. Maybe a burp will help?" Amethyst said patting her back. After a few seconds Pj let out a tiny burp and stopped crying. "There we go," said Amethyst. Pj yawned and fell asleep on Amethyst. "Aw, you're so cute. My little daughter," said Amethyst. Pearl came over, "Hey there," said Pearl hugging her. "Aww, someone jealous?" "No, I just love the both of you," said Pearl. "That's fair," said Amethyst.


End file.
